10 songs
by xdrop-of-golden-sunx
Summary: You shuffle your iPod the first ten songs you find you write a short story about it! It's better than it sounds!


Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

5. I got this from .x: don't sue me and please review!!!

Here goes:

Solitude – Evanescence

"Don't go Edward!" I pleaded, his stone features set into a frown.

"It's for your own good Bella; you'll get hurt with me here, but never forget that I love you." and his ice cold lips brushed against my forehead for the last time. My arms wrapped around my chest

Feeling my beating heart crack with the sheer force of separation. I looked at the dense patch of cloud, knowing I would never see the sunlight properly again, but I looked up once more to see Jacob Black staring down at me.

I hadn't seen the sunlight but I had seen my little moon.

That's not my name – The ting tings

"...and Miss. Isabella Swan?" asked Mr. Banner. I sighed angrily. Why did teachers know perfectly well that you like to be called Bella but they go ahead and do it anyway?

I don't know. "Here sir." I said.

"Alright darlin'?" Shouted one of the jocks from across the classroom. I sighed yet again. Why people have trouble calling you your actual name is beyond me.

"Why are you sulking, love?"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" I screeched madly at the ceiling.

The fear – Lily Allan

My dress was a hot pink and my hair was braided with beads, yep; I felt a million dollars.

"Jessica!" Lauren screamed from her car, honking the horn loudly. I gave myself a once over and stepped out into the cold wind. "Don't you look nice?" She sneered.

She was basically dressed as a slut, so why should I care what she thinks?

The truth is I'm scared.

Issues – The Saturdays

I wasn't going to take this from Edward anymore. I wasn't going to melt into his arms... No stop it Bella! I have to stop acting like an idiot.

"Bella?" He called from the sitting room.

"OK..." I mumbled to myself.

He smiled his crooked smile. Oh damn... I've cracked.

Run – Leona Lewis

We were running. Jasper and I. I laughed out loud, I had never felt so alive in my dead heart. He laughed too, feeling my emotions run wild as we ran faster and faster.

Some say the meaning of running is to escape. But I disagree, I think it is merely having the opportunities pass you by, watching the world blur. We ran to the top of a waterfall and jumped.

Then we were free.

Field of innocence – Evanescence

I sat down by the water, running the ripples through my hands, skimming stones. What I used to do when I was child. I was so naive, I believed everything. The water was like me; Shallow and cold.

What I have I become? A cold hearted killer. I had hurt so many people; Royce, his guards and even Bella. I had hurt her by acting so cold to her. But really she deserved a chance in love.

"Rosalie?" Emmett called. I turned to face him. Not only have I had two chances in love, but I have had a chance at another life.

Cry – Rhianna

I watched the young mother carry her baby from the crib and cuddle it. I was waiting for Carlisle at the hospital and I had seen so many lives lost and saved and even one been brought into the world.

Since the change I will not be able to have kids and I deeply regret that. But seeing Carlisle bring new life into the world; it made living forever worthwhile.

Farther Away – Evanescence

I watched Bella walk away. Edward doesn't want her to see me; how can he deprive her of wanting to be with me.

I know that she doesn't love me in the same way that I love her but that doesn't have to change anything. So I'm giving up and I'm simply watch her get further and further away...

But it won't change the way I feel about her; I love her and always will do.

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!!**

**xDrop-of-golden-sunx xxxx**


End file.
